


Never Left

by Gunschute



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: It takes so long to finally get accepted and trusted when it comes to jumping sides and joining the other team. Drift finally managed to reach that point in a surprisingly low number of years. They were probably desperate.What a shame it only backfires when the one mech Deadlock would do anything for technically resurfaces once more.





	Never Left

This had to be the place, Drift was certain of it. He'd decoded the message multiple times. He's not even sure he was intended to get it. Probably just the others.

 

But he had just as much a right to be here as anyone else that might have gotten it.

 

Drift didn't even draw a weapon as he strode into the abandoned warehouse. Straight and confident as he could be. Only to pause towards the middle of the place and tilt his helm.

 

“Lower your weapon,” Drift called out, not even bothering to turn around to look towards the person he _knew_ was behind him, “I'm on **your** side.”

 

“Bold words for a traitor,” Galvatron's voice almost made Drift shiver, but the crimson mech managed to suppress it as he turned around to lock optics with the reborn tyrant. An optic ridge quirking as a smug grin overtook the Samurai's facial features.

 

“ _Traitor_? Your words wound me, my dear.” Drift's tone was teasing, and he daringly slipped forwards, coming up to the silver giant and batting their cannon away— mostly just because they let him, he's sure of it.

 

“You **killed** my _tropes_.” Galvatron urged, glaring at the dulled down look of their assassin in disgust. So… smooth. His face looked like something someone could just crush with a thought; and it was hideously humanoid.

 

“Oh, please~” Drift leaned in, not even flinching away when Galvatron reached up to roughly grasp his face in their servo, “Those man-made mecha were useless. There's _better_ ones to be made.”

 

There was a heavy pressure applied, the reformation creaking and cracking under the crushing force. Already starting to fall apart under the angry hold of his Master.

 

“You took **_my Seed_** …” Galvatron's further insistence had Drift laughing before he aggressively pulled away, not minding when the act wretched off part of the hard work he'd put into the reformatting. Leaving a sort of endoskeleton like structure in sight while allowing more of his mouth to be on proper display. 

 

“Ah, yes! Right~.” His tone was almost sing-song as he twirled around, reaching into a subspace. The act already had Galvatron curiously following after him, Vortex grinder whirring loudly in anticipation. If he was messing with them—.

 

Suddenly Drift spun back around, gleefully holding up the Seed towards Galvatron. The grin he bore much more wicked now that there was an endoskeleton peaking through the tears in his golden facial plating. The Energon leaking down from the tearing didn't help the wickedness of it, either.

 

“ _See_ , my love?” Drift pressed, stepping closer and only getting more excited when Galvatron hooked a servo around his hips to haul him closer still. “We're going to finally finish this war and fix our home…”

 

“Yes…” Galvatron's voice was low, but they too felt the excitement rising in their chest, “... how did you..?”

 

Drift snickered, handing the Seed over as he answered the partially asked question, “Dumb Prime is extremely hopeful and easy to play. Just like any instrument I've ever learned.”

 


End file.
